


kebetulan

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan.
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Udai Tenma
Kudos: 1





	kebetulan

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter Haikyuu dan segala propertinya adalah milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Enjoy!

Kebetulan kita bertemu.

Saat itu kau berlarian dengan peluh membalut wajah, sementara mentari meninggi. Terlalu berfokus pada gerbang yang tinggal berjarak tigapuluh senti sebelum menutup, kau menabrakku. Jatuh terjengkang hingga tanganmu tergores sebongkah batu.

Bukan salahku. Ku bersyukur kau paham itu. Dengan permintaan maaf, lantas bergegas memasuki area sekolah dengan kondisi yang tak lagi serapi seperti sewaktu kau keluar dari pintu rumahmu.

Kebetulan kita terlambat di hari yang sama.

Hari di mana seharusnya para siswa baru berada di lapangan untuk mengikuti upacara. Saat itu aku melihatmu tengah (lagi-lagi berlari) mempersempit waktu, apa daya waktu tak berpihak padamu. Tidak juga padaku.

"Kalian berdua, ikut ke ruangan."

Kebetulan kita menjalani detensi.

Duduk berdua dalam ruangan yang masih penuh dekorasi. Hiasan dan pernak-pernik di sana-sini. Detensi yang dijalani tidaklah sulit, namun cukup menguras energi. Yakni mencatat sebaris kalimat berulang kali hingga genap seratus.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi."

Kau mendecih iritasi. Aku dengar itu. Bahkan kau juga melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kupahami.

Kebetulan kita ada di kelas yang sama.

Kau duduk di pojok belakang, menatap keluar jendela. Mengabaikan tutur kata guru yang mungkin bagimu justru menyakiti telinga. Aku tak bermaksud memperhatikan, hanya saja kau terlalu menarik perhatian.

Kebetulan kita kembali menjalani detensi serupa.

Aku melupakan tugas karangan yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Sementara itu, kudengar kau bolos pelajaran demi menonton pertandingan voli. Kelakuanmu membuatku geli, namun ku harap aku akan mengerti alasanmu suatu hari nanti.

Kebetulan aku menonton pertandinganmu.

Di tahun ajaran kedua, kau adalah bintang yang dipuja-puja. Panggungmu adalah lapangan luas yang ada di sana.

Kau begitu tenang, berjuang dalam rasa senang. Kadang berlenggak-lenggok di udara dengan dentum pantulan bola sebagai nada. Tapi mungkin kau lupa, ada kalah di samping kemenangan. Dan kau lampiaskan emosi pada sebuah loker yang terkunci. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau selalu seperti ini ketika timmu tidak menang, tapi kudapat jawabannya melalui piala-piala yang kau pegang.

Kebetulan juga aku menatapmu berlari di upacara perpisahan.

Peluh membingkai wajah, sementara kau berlari di bawah terik yang meninggi. Aku merasa hal ini pernah terjadi. Mungkin dalam tiga tahun yang telah terlewati. Dan di hadapanku kau berhenti.

Tanganmu tidaklah hampa, ada setangkai mawar merah yang kau jaga. Kau sodorkan dengan ekspresimu yang kelewat tak bisa menyesuaikan dengan suasana; suram dan tampak seperti ingin memancing perkara.

"Ini... Untukmu."

Wajahmu berpaling melarikan diri. Aku tak tahu kau bisa seperti ini. Menggemaskan, jika kau ingin tahu.

Mungkin juga kebetulan kalau tanpa sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padamu.

"Terima kasih, untuk bunganya."

**Author's Note:**

> fanfik ini saya tulis bertahun-tahun lalu sebelum nama small giant direveal, dulu pernah saya publish di ffn tapi karena suatu alasan (yang bahkan saya sendiri tidak ingat) fiknya saya hapus. hari ini ga ada angin ga ada hujan tiba-tiba pengen republish ;;__;;
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
